


One Day At A Time

by imconfusedallth



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Sweet, there is food, this is just yeosang and seonghwa being disgustingly cute with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imconfusedallth/pseuds/imconfusedallth
Summary: Yeosang's happy even though he has multiple exams coming up and he needs to study for them, because that only means he gets to go to his favourite café - where his boyfriend works, by the way - order something sweet, sit down and immerse himself in science. And what's even better is that he could actually study, since his boyfriend doesn't have work. Or maybe he does - but Yeosang's more than happy about it.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh hello i'm back AGAIN???? I can't believe I'm posting again😳 This time with a seongsang fic🤚🏼 I love seongsang, they're so cute💔 This is just them being cute and whipped for each other, enjoy this disgustingly cute thing.
> 
> I've never dated anyone so idk if this is even accurate but this is what I imagine (and what I hope) the first days of dating someone looks like... But accurate or not, my intention was to make this cute and sweet so I guess it doesn't really matter...?
> 
> Btw I know this title is literally an ATEEZ song but I didn't know what else to name this fic?? And One Day At A Time fits pretty well so this fic is now called that...
> 
> Also! There's food in this fic!!

It was one of Yeosang's favourite smells. Or sights. Or both. He often wondered if he could spend the whole day there, bathing in the smell of butter, cinnamon and strawberry (it was in season) - which, by the way, Yeosang thought was possible. He had once spent a good eight hours in that spacious, yet cozy café. He guessed the people working there didn't mind it as long as there were free seats for new customers. Besides, he had, that day, ordered at least four americanos and five different pastries. He was pretty sure the employees were more than happy to keep him there the whole day. 

Now, however, as good as just lounging in the café and satisfying his sweet tooth sounded, he had things to do. And things were studying for his upcoming exams. 

In all honesty Yeosang had been happy to realize he had a few exams coming up. They were exams of subjects he loved and, honestly, he probably didn't even need to study for them, as he listened and took notes intently during the classes. But Yeosang had took a liking to go to this specific café, order an iced americano and a cake (anything was fine; he had tried every cake and pastry they had to offer and he loved every single one), sit down in the corner, pull out his laptop and books, stuff earphones in his ears and completely immerse himself in the world of science - or whatever subjects he was studying. 

That's exactly what he did today too. The café was fairly empty, everyone probably still at work and school, as it was only three o'clock. That was totally fine for Yeosang. 

After ordering a big glass of iced americano and a slice of cheesecake, he sat down on his favourite place, happy to notice no one had taken it. He set down the glass and plate, grabbed his laptop and was ready to slam it down onto the table, only to realize it was not the book he thought it was. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked around, making sure no one saw what his dumb self was about to do. Relieved after finding that no one had (hopefully) looked at his way a few seconds ago, he put down the gadget before pulling out one of the books, setting it down carefully too. 

Once his earphones were plugged into his phone, he allowed himself to take a sip of the ice cold drink. It was delicious. That was all Yeosang could say about it. He had no idea why he had taken a liking to this specific café. He guessed it was the combination of the cozy atmosphere and comforting smell that seemed to float around the room, the drinks and food that made him crave for more, the furnishing that was pleasing to the eye and the people there that kept making him come back to the café. The employees there were really friendly and often seemed to light up when they saw that tuft of blonde hair, the oversized sweater that automatically created sweater paws and the worn out bag seeming to weigh Yeosang down and make him even shorter - or, shortly, they lit up when they saw Yeosang entering the shop. 

Yeosang was usually fairly quiet, not liking to speak to strangers. Now, however, after calling this café his favourite for a few months, he could even try to keep up a conversation with the employees. He was pretty sure he knew, or has seen, everyone who worked there. That, though, could have also been because most of the employees attended the same university as him. 

Recently (this week) he had been even more excited to get the café in his sight, to hold onto that wooden handle of the café's door; to through the giant window on the door see that beautiful boy with his softly curled ash grey hair, bangs styled just so that he could see what he was doing - who Yeosang had started calling his boyfriend - concentrated on taking an order. Yeosang smiled dumbly every time he saw him there, at the counter, brows furrowed and slightly leaned towards the customer to hear better. 

That didn't happen today though, which Yeosang was aware of and totally okay with. Usually he just ended up staring at his boyfriend, loving the way he smiled at every customer when he finished taking their order. It was also amusing to see him worry his bottom lip between his teeth when he scooped out some ground coffee from the portafilter (that word Yeosang learned from his boyfriend), while having his eyes glued onto the scale. It always seemed easy for him to tamp down the coffee, as not long after there were two small cups full of coffee (or, to be specific, espresso). Today, he was going to be productive and study. So while biting his lip to hide another smile, he got into work. 

While reading through his assignments and some (lots of) pages from the textbook, he sipped his coffee every now and then. He had promised himself not to eat any of the cheesecake until he was done with physics, as that would keep him motivated. Besides, he didn't have that much spare money to buy several slices of cake every day. Yeosang shook his head. He had roughly finished studying through only half of the things he planned on doing for physics. 

When he finally, after an hour (it was nearing half past five), finished studying physics, he shoved the textbook in his bag and took a big bite of the cheesecake (that was starting to look a little sad, though it was still good), licking the fork clean. He hadn't even noticed the café getting fuller. There were still plenty of free seats, though. Because of that it was also getting louder. Seriously, how did Yeosang miss that? 

Shrugging, he went back to studying. This time he pulled out the chemistry textbook and took a small bite of the cheesecake before pushing it a bit further away from himself. There was half left, which was perfect; he would eat it after he was done with chemistry. He had decided to only study physics and chemistry today, as he still had time before the exams. Besides, maths was easy. 

Now that Yeosang was aware there were more people in the café, he found it harder to study. He kept reading the same sentence over and over again, not understanding anything about it. That was normal though - he was in a café after all. 

About halfway through his chemistry studying he allowed himself to take a small break. He checked his phone, making sure no one had messaged or called him - no one had done that - before taking a big gulp of his americano. The ice had melted so it tasted milder, maybe a bit too mild for Yeosang's liking. 

Just as he was considering buying a new coffee, a glass of some sort of lemonade and an iced americano were set in front of him before someone sat down. And Yeosang didn't want to be creepy or weird but he couldn't help but immediately recognize who those hands belonged to. He shot his head up, saw his boyfriend - Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa - with his hair styled the same way every time he worked and smiled (and blushed?). There was a smile on the other one's face too. 

"Hey," he said, peeking at what Yeosang was studying. 

Yeosang felt his lips stretching into a bigger smile at the other one's soft tone and slapped his hands in front of his mouth (and nose) to hide that smile, which, in return, only made Seonghwa's smile grow. "Hi," Yeosang squeaked out. He bit his lip to stop smiling before continuing: "I thought you weren't working today."

"They called me to cover for San. He's sick, I think," he replied, his smile not fading. Yeosang nodded. "And I'm on break now. This is for you, by the way," he pushed the iced americano closer to Yeosang.

Yeosang flushed even more, finishing the rest of his current drink and thanked Seonghwa. "Are you even allowed to take two drinks?" he asked. 

Seonghwa shrugged, laughing at Yeosang's slightly panicked expression. "I don't think they'll mind. Besides, you come here all the time, consider it as service," he replied, playing with the straw in his strawberry lemonade. 

Yeosang nodded, silently laughing at how he had thought he could study in peace. Well, it didn't hurt anybody if he occasionally glanced at Seonghwa while studying, right?

After a few silent minutes, Seonghwa opened his mouth again. "Are you free later?" 

Yeosang raised his gaze, looking at Seonghwa. He tried, he really did, to keep an eye contact but he failed. He failed miserably. Not even a second and his eyes darted away, finding Seonghwa's hands really interesting (they were, for real). And he might have flushed (again) too, he wasn't sure. But Seonghwa had asked him a question that he needed to answer. "When is later?" he asked, even though he was completely free the whole evening and night. 

Seonghwa let out a laugh at Yeosang's failed attempt at keeping eye contact before answering: "In an hour or so."

"Yeah, I'm free," Yeosang answered - maybe a bit too quickly - slowly moving his gaze back to Seonghwa's face only to see that he was still looking at him. He quickly looked down at the other one's hands again. 

He heard Seonghwa chuckle before those hands, that Yeosang was staring so intently at, went to reach for his own hands. Seonghwa didn't grab his hands, instead, he waited with his palms facing up. 

Yeosang was sure his face and neck were all red but that didn't stop Seonghwa from patiently waiting for Yeosang to place his hands on top of Seonghwa's (it also didn't stop Yeosang from blushing even more). So, he hesitantly stretched out his arms, not much, and laid down his hands on Seonghwa's palms. The other one held onto Yeosang's fingers, brushing his thumbs lightly over them. It was something Seonghwa liked to do and it felt comforting in a way too. His hands were dry - probably due to the hand washing - and slightly rough, which Yeosang didn't really mind. He just hoped Seonghwa would remember to put on some lotion when he got off work. 

Yeosang was staring at their hands, too nervous (and embarrassed) to look up at Seonghwa, which made him miss the fond smile on the other one's face. 

"Do you want to come over, then? I was planning on making some lemon and grapefruit syrup and I wouldn't mind some company and help. We can do something fun after or instead of that too." 

Yeosang was quick to answer. "Yes!" he nodded, finally having enough courage to look up. Seonghwa looked amused, his lips tugged up into a small smile, while his eyes sparkled. But Yeosang couldn't help being excited, how could he? He'd visited Seonghwa's little apartment a few times and he loved it. It was cozy and so warm and, now that Yeosang thought about it, it kind of reminded him of this café. 

"You'll stay here and wait for me, right?" That earned a nod from Yeosang. "I'll come here after I'm done then. I'll go back to work now. You should probably get back to studying too," he said, slightly raising his eyebrows. 

"I guess yeah," Yeosang replied with a sigh before Seonghwa squeezed his fingers. 

Seonghwa smiled and let go of Yeosang's hands. Instead, he went to hold his face, squishing his face slightly. Yeosang scrunched up his nose, trying to hide how flustered he actually was, which only earned a laugh from Seonghwa. He stood up slightly and gave a soft peck on Yeosang's forehead before taking his hands off, letting them fall to his sides. 

It was cute to see Yeosang blush even more and Seonghwa would have been worried of the redness of his face if he wasn't aware he was just really flustered. He stared at Yeosang for a few seconds before standing up completely. "You have to for real study, though. Or do anything that isn't staring at me. I get distracted too, you know?" he said with a light and teasing tone. 

Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa. "Okay," he squeaked out. Oh God, he was so embarrassed and he could feel the heat radiating off from his face.

Seonghwa laughed and grabbed his drink and the empty glass that used to have Yeosang's iced americano in it. "I'll be back soon. Just focus on chemistry, yeah?" Yeosang only nodded, incapable of doing anything else. Seonghwa smiled widely before he walked back to the counter, drinking the lemonade every now and then. 

Yeosang wasn't sure how many minutes passed when he finally felt normal enough to go back to studying. He was sure that he couldn't focus anymore, as his mind was only revolving around Seonghwa now but he still tried to study and not, as tempting as it seemed, look at Seonghwa. Yeosang had no idea Seonghwa even knew that Yeosang often observed what he was doing. He must have been so obvious and that made Yeosang hide his face in his hands again. 

It was nearing seven when Yeosang finished studying all the things he had to study for chemistry. He suddenly remembered about his cheesecake that… he probably shouldn't eat anymore. He pouted and got a tiny piece to try if it was still fine. It tasted okay but the cheese part was starting to melt. He shrugged and ate the rest of it, doubting it would do anything to him. The cake contained lots of sugar so it wasn't that likely for it to go bad in a few hours. 

While waiting for Seonghwa to finish his shift, he packed his things into his bag and finished the rest of his coffee. He wondered if he could just take a tiny peek at Seonghwa without him noticing. He bit his lip as he looked up and slightly to his right. It took Yeosang a while to spot him, since he was in the corner making drinks. He looked really concentrated, like he always did when working. Yeosang somehow managed to zone out, his eyes stuck on the wall behind Seonghwa. 

When Seonghwa noticed that Yeosang was looking at him, he flashed him a smile but saw that Yeosang didn't react in any way. He laughed to himself and wondered how it was possible for Yeosang to feel sleepy after drinking two glasses of coffee. 

Yeosang didn't stop staring at the wall until Seonghwa popped in front of him, a comfortable-looking blue sweater - which he liked to wear a lot and which Yeosang wanted too - under the black coat he had been wearing during the past winter. Yeosang quickly got up too, although a little clumsily. 

"You've got everything?" Seonghwa asked, looking around at the table Yeosang had sat at. 

Yeosang nodded. "I packed while waiting for you and double checked."

Seonghwa's face lit up at that, as he inched his hand closer to Yeosang's, again doing that thing where he waited for Yeosang to grab his hand. While Yeosang found that sweet, he also wondered if Seonghwa had completely forgotten that Yeosang specifically told him, when they started to date, that he liked holding hands and that it was okay to do it without asking. He was pretty sure Seonghwa remembered it but just wanted to always make sure. 

"You're actually listening to me," he smiled, though there was a teasing tone in his voice. "Double checking doesn't take that much time and effort and by doing that you most of the time don't have to worry that you've forgotten something, right?" And oh, that was another thing Seonghwa liked to do; he liked to ask questions and make Yeosang answer them because he knew that Yeosang, pretty much, sucked at keeping a conversation going. Yeosang thought it was sweet and that was one of the reasons why he loved talking with Seonghwa: Seonghwa could keep their conversation going without it turning awkward or repetitive. He always had something new to say, something new to ask.

Yeosang hummed. "I would have forgotten my pencil case today at uni if I hadn't checked my seat before I left."

"This is what I mean," Seonghwa said, a fond tone in his voice, and guided Yeosang out of the café. 

It was dark outside but not too cold. Yeosang felt a bit cold with his coat on though, but it was tolerable. His hands, however, got cold fairly quickly. His other hand was held tightly by Seonghwa, which warmed it slightly but his other hand he stuffed into the pocket of his coat and pressed it against his thigh. 

"Have you eaten anything?" Seonghwa suddenly asked after a few minutes. 

"Well I ate that cheesecake and I ate before going to the café."

"You must be hungry then, or?" 

Yeosang stayed quiet for a while, trying to see if he was hungry or not. His stomach felt empty and he looked at Seonghwa who already had his face turned at him. "Yes, a bit," he answered. 

"I'm hungry too. What do you want to eat? We can go somewhere to eat or I can make something with whatever I have at home."

They both sounded good to Yeosang, if he was honest. Right now though, Yeosang wanted to sit down at the table in Seonghwa's kitchen and enjoy the coziness of his apartment, while watching Seonghwa cook. Yes, right now that sounded so much better than lounging in a restaurant. "Can we just go to yours and eat something you have there? I'm feeling a bit tired."

Seonghwa smiled warmly. "Of course. It's a bit late to nap, otherwise I would have told you to nap a bit. I don't want you to have a sleepless night because of a nap," he said. Yeosang hummed, agreeing with Seonghwa. "We're almost there," he continued. 

They walked in silence, listening to the sound of cars zooming around and the chatter of people. As cliché as it sounded it was hard to look at other things when he was walking next to his beautiful boyfriend. Of course Yeosang looked at where he was walking to not trip on things or slip, as the streets were still fairly slippery. Most of the time he was looking at Seonghwa, though. And the other one would occasionally turn his gaze to Yeosang, smiling every time he noticed that Yeosang was also looking. Yeosang also blushed every time that happened but due to the darkness Seonghwa (hopefully) didn't see. 

Yeosang liked to think that he did the exact same things to Seonghwa. The other one was just better at hiding it. And as embarrassing as blushing every time Seonghwa did something sweet or cute was, Yeosang didn't really care. Sure, it was embarrassing to suddenly turn completely red but Seonghwa usually just smiled and continued flustering Yeosang. Yeosang believed it would get better as time passed - they had barely been together for one week after all. Yeosang thought it was funny how he got even more of a mess after they started dating. But then again, before they got together he was purely nervous around Seonghwa but now he was the excited kind of nervous. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Seonghwa asking him: "What are you thinking about?" 

And Yeosang tried, he really did, to stop his face from flushing bright red when he thought about what to answer. Instead of saying what had come into his mind at first, he ended up with an answer that sounded less blunt. "Just… you and me," he let out a laugh which sounded more like a squeak than a laugh. And that answer definitely was almost identical to the previous one he had thought of. 

Seonghwa only smiled and squeezed Yeosang's hand. It was unfair, Yeosang thought. He had admitted that he was thinking about him, yet all Seonghwa did was smile, while on the other hand Yeosang blushed furiously when Seonghwa only told him he had noticed Yeosang staring at him? 

"Yeosang-ah…" Seonghwa squeezed the other one's hand again to get his attention. Yeosang hummed and turned his head to look at Seonghwa who was already doing the same at Yeosang. "I just wanted to tell you that you're really, really cute when you get flustered, especially when you blush and try to hide your face in your hands, and I bet you didn't know that. But remember that I get just as flustered as you do when you do something cute. Or when you try out new styles and come to school and don't look like your usual soft self. But I always love every new thing you try. And when you arrange my things because you're bored while I'm busy? Yes, I appreciate it and it makes my heart flutter. I love it all and I am just as affected by your words and actions as you are by mine and… I know we haven't been together even for a week but I'm ready and happy to learn everything about you. We've been friends for a few months, yet we've been in each other's lives for at least half of our lives. We just never brought ourselves to talk with each other and become friends. And even right now I feel like my heart is beating faster and-" 

Seonghwa's sentence was cut off by Yeosang suddenly throwing himself into his arms. But seriously, what else was he supposed to do when the other one was saying all that? Seonghwa let out a light laugh after a few seconds, rubbing Yeosang's back slowly. They had stopped walking because, obviously, it was hard to hug while walking. 

"And now it's beating even faster," Seonghwa mumbled. He felt Yeosang smack his back lightly and he laughed. 

Yeosang was flustered as hell, yes, of course but he was also genuinely confused. Confused on how Seonghwa had known exactly what Yeossng was thinking. Did Yeosang say something out loud or was he that easy to read? Shrugging it off he let go of Seonghwa, as they probably looked dumb hugging in the middle of the street but he wasn't worried about them looking like complete fools; he was just getting colder and hungrier. 

"Okay, uh... Oh! We're only a few meters away," Seonghwa laughed (slightly embarrassed?), grabbing Yeosang (this time not waiting for Yeosang to "give" him permission) and leading him to the apartment complex. 

Once they got into Seonghwa's apartment (that smelled so comforting), Yeosang plopped down onto the sofa as Seonghwa told him to do. He had somehow gotten even more tired during the short walk from the café to Seonghwa's apartment that he felt like he could fall asleep any minute. That he didn't want to do, though, as he didn't want to stay awake the whole night because of a nap, as Seonghwa had already said. 

So he ended up following Seonghwa with his gaze and soon found himself smiling. There was something oddly comforting about looking at Seonghwa, with his bright blue sweater, wandering around his kitchen, getting ingredients and other things. He wondered what it would be like in a completely different setting, what it would be like if it was the morning and he was still snuggled comfortably in the bed, while Seonghwa was out in the kitchen making breakfast. Of course it would be great, he thought while blushing. But that wasn't something to think about right now; he hadn't even stayed over at Seonghwa's apartment yet. The time would come and he could think about it all he wanted but now, right now, he was more than happy to just look at Seonghwa peel the carrot he had found in his fridge - which was really satisfying, by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this DISGUSTINGLY cute fic (yes, I won't stop calling this disgustingly cute). 
> 
> ATEEZ's comeback is in a few days and I'm so excited!! The songs (especially I'm The One) sound SO nice I'm SO EXCITED!! 
> 
> I might write another part to this (i really like this setting??) which will probably be of them making the syrups (and being cute, obviously) but I don't know when I'll write or will I write it at all...
> 
> Okay, thank you for reading again and I hope you enjoyed and have a great day!!💘 
> 
> (To everyone wondering (if there's anyone lol): Yeosang did not get food poisoning or any other things from eating that cheesecake. That cheesecake was also no-bake hence the melting lol.)


End file.
